


GnR Drabbles

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Various GnR drabbles.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Duff McKagan/Axl Rose, Duff McKagan/Slash, Slash/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan, Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Slash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

In the deepest corners of Slash's mind, he wondered what would've happened if he would've died that night with a needle in his veins and the remnants of his life falling away like it'd never existed in the first place. He wondered if Axl would've replaced him, and who they would've replaced him with. He wondered what would've happened, if he would be die a legend and then be forgotten, easy as could be, known only for his reckless lifestyle. 

He didn't know what would've happened, and, as they lay in bed, naked and with the aftershocks of their orgasms shaking through their bodies like a high that would never go away, Slash rolled onto his side and stared, his eyes dark behind his curly black hair. "Hey, Duff?" He said, cigarette bobbing between his lips. 

"Yeah?" Duff reached up and plucked the cigarette away, placing it in his mouth and then tucking his hand back beneath his head. In the dull night, he looked beautiful, all silky blonde hair and shining brown eyes. 

"If I would've died that night, what would you have done?" Slash asked, tilting his head like a curious puppy. 

Duff stiffened. "Where'd that come from?" He asked. 

Raising his shoulders in a vague shrug, Slash fell onto his stomach and rested his head on Duff's chest. He could feel Duff's heart beating beside his ear. "I was just thinking." Slash replied softly. 

"Oh." Duff started to stroke Slash's hair, gently pulling through tangled curls. "I don't know what I would've done." He said. "I don't think I could've gotten through it. Those few minutes were the worst in my life. You bring dead...I couldn't have lived out the rest of my life without you." Duff sighed. 

Slash stayed silent for a moment, and then he nodded, because he didn't think he could've lived without Duff, either. 


	2. Chapter 2

Steven grinned, sp bright that he see!ed like the sun in the cold night, and he reached out slowly. It was surprisingly easy to see Izzy in the darkness of the night, so much so that Axl felt a chill go up his spine. 

In his own way, Steven knew that he didn't say it enough, but he truly loved Izzy, in a way beyond words or thought. Izzy was strong and reliant and sharp-tongued, and his strange eyes always seemed to know everything, even when he shouldn't have known it at all. 

On the stage and in bed, Izzy was a mysterious, magnificent creature, and Steven couldn't get enough of him. 


End file.
